Sahabat Terbaik
by Loteles
Summary: Chapter 2 hari ini jadwal Rukia cek darah.dan hari ini juga Hitsugaya mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. kira-kira kemana ya?...RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Kali ini eSSha mau buat fic dengan pair berbeda yaitu Hitsuruki. Yeah!

Sahabat Terbaikku…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author: eSSha Kuroki.

Disclaimer: Bleach punya om Tite Kubo!

Genre: friendship.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Mata emeraldnya, rambut putihnya, dan senyumnya yang manis. Menjalani hari-hariku yang sangat singkat bersamanya. Aku sangat bersyukur, Tuhan berikan ia untukku. Sahabat terbaik, dua kata yang sangat cocok untuknya… _

_Aku sangat sayang padanya, Ia yang selama ini setia menemaniku di tempat yang penuh dengan bau obat-obatan, jarum suntik, dan alat-alat kesehatan yang aku tidak tahu namanya…_

_._

Rukia's POV

Setiap hari bagiku adalah sama. Hari- hari yang penuh dengan kebosanan. Yang dapat kulakukkan di

Ruangan ini hanyalah tiduran atau nonton Tv. Ruangan bercat putih kusam dengan kasur dan meja

Kecil di sampingnya. Juga ada satu buah tv. Disinilah aku tinggal. Rumah sakit Karakura. Disini-

Lah juga aku berjuang melawan penyakit ginjal stadium dua. Dan hidupku tidak akan lama lagi.

Tapi aku tidak perlu khawatir karena selalu ada Shiro-chan yang membunuh rasa bosanku.

"hai Rukia, melamun saja." Suara yang sangat familiar. Suara Hitsugaya Toushiro

" Shiro-chan kapan kau pulang?!?!" kataku kaget bercampur senang.

" hehe, maaf ya aku tidak memberi tahumu dulu, ini ada oleh-oleh untukmu." Katanya sambil

Menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan. Cepat-cepat kubuka oleh-oleh darinya. Mataku bekerjap-kerjap

Senang. Shiro-chan memberiku boneka chappy yang sangat lucu.

" Terima kasih ya shiro-chan." Ucapku bersemangat.

" untuk membunuh rasa bosanmu. Maaf ya, mungkin untuk sekarang-sekarang aku tidak bisa

Sering menjengukmu ke rumah sakit. Karena aku banyak pekerjaan di Rukongai. Tapi aku akan

Berusaha membagi waktu." Shiro-chan panjang lebar. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

.

_Ialah sahabatku, Hitsugaya toushiro… Bertahun-tahun penuh dengan suka dan duka. Persahabatan kami tidak akan lenyap di makan sang waktu. Kasih sayangku akan selalu kuberikan untuknya. Ialah penyemangat hidupku. Kini apapun yang akan terjadi padaku aku tidak akan takut tuk menghadapinya_.

.

NORMAL'S POV

Akhirnya Hitsugaya pulang. Ia harus membuat bahan persentasi untuk besok di kantornya.

Di perjalanan ia terus memikirkan Rukia. Ia senang, karena Rukia mau menerima boneka chappy nya.

Kediaman Hitsugaya toushiro…

" Toushiro, rupanya kau sudah pulang, makan sana. Ibu sudah buatkan sup ayam dah tentunya jus semangka." Unohana Retsu menyuruh anaknya tuk makan malam.

Mendengar kata semangka rasa lelah Hitsugaya lenyap dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi hitsugaya langsung lari menuju dapur.

" Toushiro-Toushiro." Unohana haya geleng-geleng kepala.

Hitsugaya makan dengan lahap sekali. Akhirnya iapun kenyang. Lalu ia mandi. Setelah mandi ia membuka laptopnya dan mulai membuat bahan persentasi untuk kantornya.

.

Rukia berjalan perlahan menuju jendela. Ia menyingkap hordengnya sedikit lalu memandang keluar. Lampu kota berkelap-kelip indah. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan beginilah takdir hidupnya.

Penyakitnya yang sudah memasuki stadium dua…

Kalo ia boleh memilih takdirnya, ia ingin mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi yang selama ini ia pendam seorang diri.

Tapi ia masih punya harapan untuk sembuh, jika saja ada orang yang mau menyumbangkan ginjal untuknaya…Rukia pun mulai terisak…

.

Pagi ini begitu cerah. Rukia bangun dengan mata sembapnya karena menangis semalaman.

Ia terinagt sesuatu. _"oh ya! Hari ini ayah dan ibu akan datang!"_. Karena tidak ingin mereka tahu anaknya menangis Rukia cepat-cepat mencuci muka.

.

Terdengar pintu diketuk di ruangan bernomor seratus lima belas. Tapi pemilik kamar tersebut tidak menjawabnya. Beberapa kali diketuk. Tetap tidak terdengar jawaban.

" Tidak ada jawaban! Bagaimana ini ayah?!?!" seorang wanita suaranya mulai meninngi dan kahawatir.

" jangan kahawatir Hisana." Kuchiki Byakuya menenangkannya. "buka saja pintunya. Rukia tidak pernah mengunci ruangannya kan…"

.

**Fic kedua eSSha. **

**REVIEW PLIZ….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! RnR please!**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo.

* * *

**

Akhirnya Byakuya, dengan perlahan membuka kenop pintunya dan ternyata benar pintunya tidak dikunci. Byakuya dan Hisana pun masuk. Dan mereka menemukan ruangan putri mereka kosong.

" Rukia! Kemana Rukia?", Hisana hampir mau menangis. " Hisana tenanglah. Aku akan memeriksa di toilet." Kata Byakuya mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

Lalu…Pintu toilet menjeblak terbuka dan keluarlah Rukia. Matanya sudah kelihatan lebih baik. Sembabnya sudah hilang. Byakuya dan Hisana tidak tahu bahwa semalaman Rukia menangis.

Rukia memekik girang.

" Ayah! Ibu! ," Hisana langsung berlari menghampiri putri semata wayang nya itu dan memeluknya. Hati Byakuya menjadi lega dan plong, ternyata putrinya baru habis dari toilet.

" Kalian datang lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan." Kata Rukia tersenyum manis.

" Tentu saja. Semua untuk Putriku." Balas Byakuya datar.

" Hari ini jadwal kau cuci darah sayang." Hisana mengingatkan Rukia.

Tiba-tiba hati Rukia menjadi galau.

Ah…Rukia ingat, sekarang hari Sabtu, jadwal untuk cuci darah. Kalian tahu? Cuci darah itu rasanya sangat tidak enak.

.

_Tuhan, kapan semua kegilaan ini berakhir?. Aku, Kuchiki Rukia, sudah bosan menelan berbagai macam obat , sudah bosan cuci darah, sudah bosan dengan udara rumah sakit._

.

Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini adalah takdirnya, dan dia dengan umur yang masih belia harus menerimanya. Tidak mengenal dunia luar. Yang dikenal gadis bermata violet ini hanyalah rumah sakit ini. Rumah nya yang sudah ia tinggali beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Dan ia pun menuntut ilmu di rumah sakit ini.

Menyedihkan bukan?

Sorenya Hitsugaya datang menjenguk dan itu membuat rasa bahagia Rukia menjadi dua kali lipat lebih besar.

" Hei" kata Hitsugaya bosan. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Rukia. Gadis itu masih setia pada televisinya. Dengan cekatan ia mengganti-ganti saluran. Bagi Hitsugaya itu adalah kegiatan yang bodoh dan tak ada gunanya sama sekali.

" Hei, cewek aneh."

" Apa?" jawab Rukia. Kentara sekali dengan nada tidak suka dalam suaranya.

" Ayo pergi. Aku bosan" ajak Hitsugaya.

Rukia mematikan televisinya.

" kemana?" sepertinya Rukia mulai tertarik. Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis.

" Ra-ha-sia. Pokoknya kau harus ikut dulu. Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Hitsugaya berkata dengan gaya coolnya.

" Sebentar lagi malam. Lagipula, ayah dan ibu belum tentu mengizinkan." Kata Rukia dengan sedih. Sebenernya Rukia ingin sekali pergi jalan-jalan.

" Aku sudah minta izin pada Byakuya-sama dan Hisana-sama. Jadi, kau tenang saja."

Rukia pun ganti baju. Ia menggunakan celana jeans dan sweater coklat. Tidak lupa sandal santainya ia kenakan.

Hari sudah gelap. Beberapa bintang berkelap kelip indah di atas sana. Malam ini bulan tidak sendirian rupanya. Langit juga cerah.

cuaca yang bagus untuk pergi.

Hitsugaya mematikan mesin mobilnya.

" Nah, sudah sampai. Sekarang kau boleh buka penutup matamu." Ujar Hitsugaya.

Rukia membuka penutup matanya dengan perlahan. Beberapa kali berkedip, kepalanya sedikit pusing karena cahaya.

Rukia terpukau dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Laut dengan ombaknya yang mender-deru. Dan pasir putihnya yang indah.

Bingo! Hitsugaya mengajak Rukia ke pantai!

Dan pantainya tidak sepi. Ramai sekali. Berbagai penjual menjajakan dagangannya.

" Ini…Indah" kata Rukia takjub bercampur senang. Rukia tak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

" Kalau begitu ayo keluar."

Jadi ini yang namanya pantai. Biasanya Rukia hanya melihat di film-film saja. Dan sekarang Rukia benar-benar berada di pantai.

Dengan perasaan bahagia Rukia berlari ke bibir pantai.

" Hoy, Rukia. Tunggu." Hitsugaya tertatih-tatih mengejar dari arah belakang. Tapi Rukia tak menghiraukan teriakan Hitsugaya.

Angin berhembus pelan membelai helai-helai rambut Rukia. Ia berdiri di bibir pantai. Menikmati mahakarya Tuhan yang sangat indah dan eksotis ini. Ia bisa merasakan pasir yang kasar di telapak kakinya. Mereguk aroma garam yang sangat tajam. Dan deburan ombak yang bagaikan melodi-melodi halus di indera pendengarannya. Rukia merasa bebas. Bebas seperti burung-burung yang terbang diatas sana. ia bisa melupakan beban hidupnya sementara, selama ia berada di sini.

.

_Andai aku tidak mengidap penyakit sialan ini. Mungkin aku bisa menikmati ini lebih lama lagi._

_._

Setelah puas bermain air dan pasir, Hitsugaya dan Rukia mampir dahulu ke kedai es kelapa sebelum pulang. Mereka duduk di meja dekat pintu masuk.

" Hitsugaya"

" Hn. Apa?" rupanya Hitsugaya sedang sibuk mengorek-ngorek daging kelapa yang masih tersisa.

" Terima kasih kau sudah mau mengajakku kesini. Kapan-kapan aku ingin ke tempat ini lagi. Bersama ayah dan ibu tentunya." Kata Rukia sambil memandang langit yang hitam dan cerah di atas sana.

Mau tak mau Hitsugaya tersenyum. Hitsugaya puas dapat membuat sahabatnya itu bahagia dan melupakan sejenak penyakitnya. baginya kebahagiaan Rukia kebahagiaannya juga.

" Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk sahabatku yang bodoh dan pendek ini."

" Hei, kita itu sama- sama pendek tau. Dan aku tidak bodoh. " Rukia manyun lalu meninju pelan bahu Hitsugaya. Tersenyum lebar. Hitsugaya pura-pura meringis kesakitan.

" Ouch. sakit."

" ngomong-ngomong sudah malam. Ayo pulang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR?**


End file.
